baby_looney_tunesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Looney Tunes TV Series Season 1
Season 1(2013) Only showing on Mon-Thur, 6pm Baby Looney Tunes Shows 1. "Taz in Toyland/ A Secret Tweet" Date:16 May 2013, Thursday 2. "Comfort Level / Like a Duck to Water" Date:17 May 2013, Friday 3. "School Daze / Things that go Bugs in the Night" Date:20 May 2013, Monday 4. "Creature from the Chocolate Chip / Card Bored Box" Date:21 May 2013, Tuesday 5. "Time and Time again / May the Best Taz Win" Date:22 May 2013, Wednesday 6. "Mine! / Sylvester the Pester" Date:23 May 2013, Thursday 7. "Cat-Taz-Trophy / Duck!Monster!Duck!" Date:27 May 2013, Monday 8. "The Brave Little Tweety / The Puddle Olympics" Date:28 May 2013, Tuesday 9. "A Lot Like Lola / Mother's Day Madness" Date:29 May 2013, Wednesday 10. "Takers Keepers / To Tell the Tooth" Date:30 May 2013, Thursday 11. "Spinout / Snow Day" Date: 3 June 2013, Monday 12. "Shadow of a Doubt / Christmas in July" Date: 4 June 2013, Tuesday 13. "Bruce Bunny / Leader of the Pack" Date: 5 June 2013, Wednesday 14. "Flower Power / Lightning Bugs Sylvester" Date: 6 June 2013, Thursday 15. "Flush Hour / I Strain" Date: 10 June 2013, Monday 16. "The Sandman is Coming / Some Assembly Required" Date: 11 June 2013, Tuesday 17. "All Washed Up / Did Not! Did Too!" Date: 12 June 2013, Wednesday 18. "Tea and Basketball / Taz You Like It" Date: 13 June 2013, Thursday 19. "Band Together / War of the Weirds" Date: 17 June 2013, Monday 20. "The Harder They Fall / Business As Unusual" Date: 18 June 2013, Tuesday 21. "Mr. McStuffles / Picture This!" Date: 19 June 2013, Wednesday 22. "Hair Cut-Ups / A Clean Sweep" Date: 20 June 2013, Thursday 23. "Daffy Did It! / Pig Who Cried Wolf" Date: 24 June 2013, Monday 24. "New Cat in Town / Magic of Spring" Date: 25 June 2013, Tuesday 25. "Who Said That? / Let Them Make Cake" Date: 26 June 2013, Wednesday 26. "For Whom the Toll Calls / Cereal Boxing" Date: 27 June 2013, Thursday 27. "Mind Your Manners / Petunia the Piggy Bank" Date: 1 July 2013, Monday 28. "Pastime for Petunia / Pouting Match" Date: 2 July 2013, Tuesday 29. "Wise Quacker / Yours, Mine...and Mine, Mine!" Date: 3 July 2013, Wednesday 30. "Loose Change / Act Your Age" Date: 4 July 2013, Thursday 31. "Who's Your Granny? / Tattletale" Date: 8 July 2013, Monday 32. "Yolk's on You / Baby Gate" Date: 9 July 2013, Tuesday 33. "Never Say Try / Pair O' Dice Lost" Date: 10 July 2013, Wednesday 34. "Melissa the Hero / Trouble with Larry" Date: 11 July 2013, Thursday 35. "The Littlest Tweety / In Bugs We Trust" Date: 15 July 2013, Monday 36. "Cool for Cats / Time Out!" Date: 16 July 2013, Tuesday 37. "Present Tense / The Neat and the Sloppy" Date: 17 July 2013, Wednesday 38. "Tell-a-Photo / Move It!" Date: 18 July 2013, Thursday Season 2 Under Construction! Category:Season 1 Shows